The Night Before Life Goes On
by italian-princess5540
Summary: DH spoiler, not a songfic. It's the night after the end of the war and Ron and Hermione share a sweet moment outside under the stars. Will they finally admit they're in love with each other or will pride get in the way once more? R/Hr.


_Author's Note: So I went to see HPB two weeks ago, personally I loved it, and after the movie was over with, I went home and had the urge to read DH again, so I did. Then I got to thinking about what happened between the last chapter and the epilogue. So, since I'm a die-hard Ron and Hermione shipper and that's about all I write, I decided to write a few chapters on the most important event in their lives. This is the first story in the "series." I'm still debating on whether or not I want to do a story where Ron proposes, but I've already got their wedding story titled and then I'll have one of their first baby and maybe their second as well. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Oh, yeah, major spoiler alert!_

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling no matter what so I do not own the characters or setting. How depressing..._

* * *

Ron sat outside the Burrow looking up at the stars in the sky, thinking. He hugged his knees closer to his chest and sighed. It was his first real quiet, alone time he had had since the Final Battle. Hermione had watched him from the window of Ginny's room for some time before she stepped into her slippers, pulled on her robe, and made her way downstairs. Without a word, she sat down beside him and looked up at the stars was well. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Ron finally spoke.

"Do you think he's happy...wherever he is?" She knew he was talking about Fred.

"I think that he would make the best out of wherever he may be, so yes," she replied softly. They fell into silence again before Ron looked at her with a soft expression, one Hermione had only seen on a few occasions before.

"Hermione," he began his voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah?" She asked, slightly confused, raising an eyebrow.

"There's something I wanted to - erm - talk to you about." He stopped. Hermione nodded slowly. She had a feeling she knew what was coming next.

"Yeah," she urged. Ron looked away from her, becoming more and more uncomfortable as the conversation continued on. He wished he hadn't said anything, but it was too late to drop the subject and he felt like he _had _to continue the conversation, for both of their sakes.

"In the Room of Requirements we - err - kissed..." He trailed off as his face got redder and redder with each word he spoke. Hermione bit her lip, slightly worried by his tone and nervousness.

"Do you regret it?" she asked. His eyes grew big.

"No! No!" She let out a sigh of relief and he continued. "Quite the opposite actually. I've wanted to do that since fourth year." Hermione couldn't help but grin.

"Really?" He nodded, keeping his eyes away from her gaze for fear that she didn't feel the same and she only kissed him in the heat of the moment. "Good. Because I've been waiting for it since third year."

Before Ron knew what was happening, Hermione's lips were on his. This kiss was much better than their first. It wasn't rushed and Harry wasn't in the background yelling at them to knock it off. After the initial shock was over, Ron relaxed into the kiss. His hands made their way to Hermione's hair and his fingers twisted themselves around a few of her curls while Hermione's arms were around his neck, her elbows resting on his shoulders.

After what seemed like ages, Hermione pulled away from him, smiling. "Does that mean we're dating?" She asked. Ron smiled back at her.

"If it means I get to do _that _on a regular basis, then yes, we're dating." She threw her head back and laughed loudly, just the way he loved.

"Do you want to know something?" Hermione asked as she situated herself so that she was sitting next ro Ron with her head resting on his shoulder. Ron had his arm around her, holding her close to him.

"What?"

"I love you." Hermione bit her lip, worried that she had just ruined everything up. Ron just smiled down at her.

"I love you too," he replied. She stared at him with a slightly shocked expression.

"You do?"

Ron nodded. "Mhmm." He smiled. She pushed herself up and pressed her lips gently to his again but pulled away from him and yawned. It was Ron's turn to laugh loudly.

"I gues we should get to bed now." He said. He went to stand up but Hermione took his hand and forced him to sit back down. He looked at her, confused, and raised an eyebrow. Hermione looked at the ground behind him.

"This grass looks awfully comfortable." She said thoughtfully, looking back at Ron out of the corner of her eye. He gasped and looked amused.

"Hermione Granger! Are you suggesting that we sleep outside?"

"Yes." Hermione answered without hesitation. Ron shrugged.

"Alright." He said, lying back on the grass. Hermione smiled and took her wand out, pointing it at one of the open windows nearby.

"Accio living room couch blanket." She whispered before the red and gold material flew out the window and into her hand. She covered up her legs with it and then swung some of it over Ron. Then she laid down and placed her head on Ron's chest. He slung his arms around her and kissed the top of her head before they both closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny called, walking into Ron's room. "Have you seen Hermione? She wasn't in her bed this morning when I woke up and I can't find her any - where's Ron?" She asked, looking at her brother's perfectly made bed. She knew that he wouldn't have done that without eating breakfast yet...at least.

Harry - who had been looking out the window and down at his two best friends with a small smile - turned to look at Ginny before he pointed at the direction he had previously been looking. Ginny walked over to the window and looked down where she saw Hermione laying with her head resting on Ron's chest and one arm around him with both of his arms tightly around her. Ginny smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's about time." She exclaimed.

"You're telling me." Harry mumbled before Ginny turned around to look at him.

"Shall we make their beds look like they've been slept in so they don't get into trouble?" Harry nodded and walked over to Ron's bed while Ginny rushed down to Hermione's bed.

"Oi! Get up!" Harry whispered harshly, shaking them both quickly. Ginny, on the other hand, was keeping Mrs. Weasley company while Harry woke up the sleeping couple.

"Harry?" Ron asked, reached up to rub his eyes. "Mate, I had the strangest..." He trailed off after he tried to get up and realized he couldn't. He looked down at Hermione, who was still sleeping and smiled. "It wasn't a dream."

"I'm happy for you two and all," Harry began, glancing back into the house quickly before looking back at Ron, "but if you two don't get into the house now, Mrs. Weasley is going to realize you slept out here together and flip her lid." Ron nodded and shook Hermione gently.

"Hermione, sweetheart, wake up." He whispered in her ear. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up slowly and looked around before she looked up at Harry.

"Good Morning, Harry." She greeted with a small smile before she stretched her arms up in the air and yawned.

"Good Morning. Now you two have to get into the house now." Harry said.

"Where have you two been? I didn't hear you get up this morning." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as the trio walked into the kitchen. She gave Ron and Hermione a stern look and put her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"We were both up really early this morning because we couldn't sleep and decided to go outside and watch the sunrise. I brought the blanket out because it was a little cold." Hermione lied smoothly. Mrs. Weasley nodded, pleased with her answer, and smiled at them both.

"Well, alright. Have a seat, breakfast will be ready momentarily." Mrs. Weasley said, walking back to the sink.

"Very good story, sweetheart." Ron said, giving Hermione a quick kiss.

"Eww." Ginny groaned as the four of them sat down to breakfast. "That's going to take some getting used to."

The four friends talked and laughed while they waited for their breakfast. For the first time in their lives, they didn't have to worry about being killed by you-know-who. They could just be two couples in love, ready to make the best out of whatever life threw at them next. And what life had in store for them, none of them knew, but they were ready to enjoy the ride...together.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Like I mentioned before, the next one will me either the proposal or the wedding, depending on reviews and such, so be on the lookout! And yes, this is just a one-shot....just as a side note._

_~Italian-Princess~_


End file.
